There are various substrate processing apparatuses to process a substrate. For example, patent literature 1 discloses a substrate processing apparatus including a main transport robot that transport an unprocessed substrate and a processed substrate, and a processing unit that performs process such as cleaning on the substrate transported by the main transport robot.
According to patent literature 1, a sensor disposed in the processing unit detects a temperature, a humidity, etc. in the processing unit, recipe data is corrected based on a result of the detection, and substrate process is performed by the processing unit based on the corrected recipe data.